The Truth
by RosesAndTeardrops
Summary: Post 2x03 The conversation we all wanted to happen between Rachel and Mike. How will Rachel take it?


_A/N – Hi! I have to say I love Season 2 of Suits! I totally love Rachel and Mike and they have to be together! I loved 2x03 the Donna and Rachel scene was pure genius! I haven't written fanfiction in years usually too busy being a law student but I had this idea lurking plus it's my holidays . I am working in a law firm and can I just say I wish every law firm was like Pearson Hardman it seems fun all time and they wear amazing clothes – so envious of Rachel's wordrobe. Anyways, I would like your feedback on if you want me to continue this story or does it serve better as a one shot. I am undecided. If I do a multi-chapter should I follow the arc of the season or would you like me to go in a different direction. I am open to any ideas! Can't believe it is another two weeks until the next episode so hopefully this story will help ease the pain a little. There is a lack of Rachel/Mike fanfiction out there and we need to rectify this! _

_Love Always, K xx_

The Truth 

Mike ran through the pounding rainfall, avoiding the ever growing puddles. The rain was beginning to soak through his suit and now he wished he had the foresight to have taken an umbrella. He stopped momentarily under a shop front, bending forward while gasping for breath. The sound of New York traffic reverberated in the background; the driver's of the vehicles honked their horns impatiently whilst others rattled past. Mike stepped out of the shelter into the ceaselessly falling rain from the dark sky and began to run once more. He turned the corner, almost sliding on a piece of debris before rushing up the street and turning slowly to reach his destination. He paused momentarily, composing himself as he knew that this was his last chance to back out of it. It was the last moment to do the right thing in Harvey's mind but he couldn't continue to lie to her. Rachel had come to him the previous night, begging him through tears to tell her the truth yet words had failed him. He couldn't betray Harvey's trust, not after everything the he had done for him and deep down he knew that Rachel could and probably would reject him. A "fraud" was not exactly the ideal boyfriend material. The lie which seemed so simple and inconsequential now consumed him and his relationships.

Mike had visited Grammy earlier where he had joked about if she knew any single women and of course she knew him too well, managing to coax the truth out of him. Grammy's words of advice echoed in his mind, "Mike, your life is yours and yours alone. Only you have the ability to chose what you want, so make the choice based on what you believe and not Harvey, Trevor or anyone else believes. It is you that will have to live with the decisions you make your entire life." Mike knew what he had to do. He inhaled deeply before he took the few remaining steps up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"I'm just coming," yelled Rachel before she opened the door. Her smile faded as soon as she realised it was him at the door.

"Rachel, just hear me out."

"No, Mike. I'm finished," resigned Rachel as she ran a hand through her hair. "I gave you the opportunity to tell me the truth and you didn't. I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who isn't going to be honest with me. I get it you don't trust me, you don't have to remind me of that."

"Rachel, I do trust you..."

"No, you don't Mike otherwise you would have told me the truth," interrupted Rachel as she folded her arms in front of herself.

Mike took a step towards Rachel closing the physical distance between them, "Rachel, I couldn't tell you because of Harvey."

"Harvey?" questioned Rachel, a look of confusion now crossing her face.

"I made him a promise that I wouldn't tell you, Rachel. I owe him so much and he thinks you are going to turn on me as soon as I do something stupid to mess this up... God, I have hurt you and it is killing me."

"Mike," Rachel signed, her steely gaze softening. "Why are you here?"

"I'm crazy about you Rachel and I know you feel the same. I broke things off before because I want our relationship to work and for it to work I need to tell you the truth. The truth is my everything and there is no going back. I want to tell you everything but I know you're not going to like it. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me. But the truth is more than us and I need you to know that. Harvey's career is at stake here. Donna told me that Jessica was going fire me but Harvey managed to persuade her otherwise by risking his own career."

"Jessica and Donna know? Am I only the only one who doesn't know?" Rachel demanded.

"No, only the four of us know at Pearson Hardman well five now that I am telling you." Mike took a deep breath before his next sentence spilled out of his lips. "I didn't go to Harvard Rachel."

"Wait, what?" Rachel took a step back from him before gesturing for Mike to come in and turning her back to him to shut the door, exhaling deeply. She turned back round to face him. "How can you practice law than? I mean I get you're a genius with your photographic memory but..."

"I took the bar as a joke some friend bet that I couldn't pass it without going to law school... needless to say they loss that bet," laughed Mike hesitantly before the serious look returned to his face.

"A joke," Rachel raised her eyebrow at him in horror. "I wish I could pass the bar as a joke... Look I honestly don't know what to say to you right now. You've lied to my face... you lead me to believe that you were someone that you are now obviously not."

"I want to explain it to you from the start if you will let me," asked Mike questioningly as he placed his hand softly on her arm. She shrugged his arm off, stepping away from him once more.

"Ok," replied Rachel as she sat herself down on coach taking a large gulp of wine from the half empty wine glass that was sitting on her table.

"I just need you to know that I never planned this, I never wanted to deceive you..." blurted out Mike before he had a chance to comprehend the fact that Rachel was ready to listen. "Wait, what?"

"I'm ready to listen."

"Ok," nodded Mike preparing himself for this one chance with Rachel. He sat down on the seat next to her, his knee bouncing as the nerves rushed over him. "I messed up as a kid. I mean everything was ok until I turned eleven. My parents were killed in an accident ..."

"Mike, I'm so sorry," emphasised Rachel as she leant across to him, placing her soft hand on his knee which froze.

"It was a long time ago," sighed Mike. "My grandmother took me in and she has saved me in every way possible. My best friend was a guy called Trevor and we needed some money so I sneaked in to the classroom memorised the test and reproduced it. We sold it to a couple of people but it turned out that I sold it to the Deans daughter. I lost my scholarship, got kicked out of school and knocked into a different life. Not a good life... I wanted to change but I didn't know how. Then I meet Harvey... I needed money to pay for grammy's private care, twenty-five grand in a month. I got Trevor to pay me that money if I delivered a brief case filled with pot to a hotel room. It turned out it was a set up and I was trying to evade the police when I ended up in a conference room where they were holding the interview with Harvard students. I meet Harvey, told him the truth, outsmarted him and got the job. I'm not proud of my past and you have every right to hate me Rachel. I was a failure but now I'm the man that I always dreamed of being, the man I want to be. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness Rachel but this is me."

"Wow," said exhaled Rachel in shock. "That is a lot to take in..."

"I want you to know the real me," admitted Mike as he covered her hand with his own. "I don't want to lie to you anymore."

"I already know who you are Mike," Rachel smiled softly. "You are the guy who definitely doesn't have the smoothest chat up lines but you care about others and are willing to go out of your way to support the ones you care about and to do the right damn the consequences. I admire that about you. Sure you've made mistakes but you learn from them and move forward. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Just no more lies, agreed?"

"Agreed," nodded Mike as he closed the gap between them eyes dropping to her beckoning lips.

"I love honesty in a man. Didn't I already tell you that?" Rachel whispered as she leant in provocatively.

"You may have mentioned it," grinned Mike as he leant down and brushed his lips against hers once and then again. She parted them slightly as he traced his tongue against her bottom lip. She moved forward her lips engulfing his, kissing him hungrily causing her to moan heavily as his tongue attacked hers. His hand slid up her until it cupped her neck, attempting to pull her even closer. She pinned him to the sofa, her mouth never leaving his as she straddled him. They paused momentarily, breathing heavily, gazing hungrily at each other both knowing where this was going to lead. She stood up, pulling him up with her before her lips assaulted his own once more. She attempted to walk backwards multitasking as she helped him remove his jacket. Mike toed of his shoes, his hands momentarily lost contact with her body as he loosened the tie round his neck and once removed dropped hastily on the floor. Rachel attempted to undo the buttons on his shirt but they were too stiff and she ended up sending them spirally across the room. She had succeeded in pulling him towards her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

oxoxo

Sunlight filtered through the blinds, slowly waking Mike as he pressed his body closer to Rachel's. He looked down at her and observed her soft, even breathing. He brushed a delicate kiss under her ear before whispering, "Good Morning". Rachel moaned in her sleepy haze, her eyes flickered in response to the sunlight as she turned over to face him.

"Good morning to you too," smiled Rachel as she looked up at him pressing her palm to his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin in a loving manner.

"So does this mean that we are officially dating now," asked Mike as he swept away a stray tendril of hair from her face. His hand entwined with hers, stroking the sensitive skin between her thumb and index finger.

"Dating... so you want to date me now," laughed Rachel as she leant up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I've wanted to date you since I first laid eyes on you, Rachel," admitted Mike looking down at her seriously. "I..."

Mike's phone began to buzz noisily on the table next to his bed. "Seriously..." sighed Mike as he placed a small kiss on the tip of her noise whilst rolling over to answer his phone. He quickly glanced at the screen to see Harvey flashing across it.

"You better get that..." Rachel smiled as she leaned over him to catch the name. She rolled back getting up and pulling on Mike's shirt where it had been discarded carelessly the night before. "I'll make coffee."

"Harvey..."


End file.
